User blog:NMMacc18/A Few Things to Clear Up
Okay, so I feel like there is a few things that should be cleared up before false junk gets spread around. 1. JaJaLoo never ONCE said a THING to me about writing Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie on Fanfiction, he only talked about doing The Calvin and Hobbes Show with me on Fanfiction, that's it. 2. I don't see why it is such a big deal. So is it a mortal sin to write my own version? No, no it isn't. I don't need to ask for permission for something I created... 3. I know this is a collaboration, so why is it considered "betrayal" when it was never discussed with me about bringing it to Fanfiction. 4. I know this is a collaboration, but it really annoys me when all the work I do is changed so it can be a specific way. For example, I finished writing the Script for Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie that JaJa and I have been working on, but then he deletes it stating that he wants it to be "Longer than a one hour film" I mean seriously, I figured the one we wrote was a good hour and a half film, but I guess not... Another example would be a while back, when I wrote the entire script for The Calvin and Hobbes Show episode 'A G.R.O.S.S. War' and then he literally deleted ALL of it. ALL of it! And why didn't I saw a word about these two instances? Because I'm a nice guy, and I didn't want to war on this wiki, and I didn't want a whole bunch of junk to happen and ruin the wiki. I'm not trying to start a war here, I'm just stating the facts before anything spirals completly out of control. 5. I know this is a collaboration, but it gets annoying when your being told how your own works on the wiki have to be. It wasn't my idea to give all the characters last names, it wasn't my idea to have the series set in Rhode Island, the only voice actors I came up with were for Calvin and Hobbes, and the rest were chosen for me because I apparently can hardly have my own say(But the voices aren't that huge of a deal, though some characters I have good ideas on who should voice them, others not so much) 6. Yes, I have allowed help, and like stuff for the Calvin and Hobbes film and The Calvin and Hobbes Show I have given the Okay to allow help from others, so stuff like the plots for my C&H films are fine and other stuff for that, and plots and episodes for The Calvin and Hobbes Show are fine to, but I guess it is kind of on me for not saying that if I wanted something a certain way, I just kep quiet so everyone would be happy. 7. I don't ever touch anyone else's page that they created (JaJa's and NLG's since their the only other two active people on the wiki) but, I don't know how to say this one, I'm trying to say that I let other people have the things the way they want, yet I kind of feel like I don't have my pages exactly the way I want them, or something like that, I don't know how to say this one. So that's about all I got to say. Please DO NOT consider this is a hate message or an angry rant. I just couldn't hold back anymore after supposedly "betraying" JaJaLoo just because I wanted to write my own version of a Calvin and Hobbes film. I'm just simply telling the truth, but if you believe me or not is your own choice, as I have no control over if you believe me or not. I'm not a mean person in any way, shape, or form. I'm one of the nicest guys you could know, but I just felt that I needed to get this out here on the wiki before any sort of flame war started or anything. Also JaJa, I'm not saying I don't want to work with you or anything, I'm just saying I think everyone is jumping way too quick to conclusions and I think we just need to figure this out in a mature matter. So that's it I guess, just put anything in the comments that you want an explination or clarification and I'll try and clear it up. Or just put your thoughts or whatever in the comments. Again, not trying to start or war or anything, Also I spent a good half hour trying to write this and word it so it isn't offending anyone. -NMMacc18 Category:Blog posts